


Don't Trust the Slytherin in Apartment 23

by MTL17



Category: Don't Trust the B---- in Apartment 23
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 22:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: June discovers Chloe's dirty little secret.





	Don't Trust the Slytherin in Apartment 23

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [For the rest of your life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669534) by [Mierke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mierke/pseuds/Mierke). 



> Disclaimer: I do not own Don't Trust the Bitch in Apartment 23. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

"You've been holding out on me." June grins as her roommate comes through the door.

"Meaning?" Chloe frowned, then followed the beaming blonde through the apartment to find the hidden save which June had somehow opened, prompting Chloe to exclaim, "JUNE! What happened to personal space, huh? I'm shocked, appalled and offended. But also impressed. And aroused."

"You're always aroused." June pointed out with a grin.

"True." Chloe admitted, "But seriously, how did you open that thing? Oh, did you pick the lock? Please tell me you pick the lock! I'll have sex with you right now if you pick the lock."

"No." June scoffed, "I just guessed the code. I mean come on, did you really expect me not to guess, or know, Dawson's birthday?"

"I didn't expect you to find it, let alone open it without my permission." Chloe revealed with a grin, "Mmmmm, it looks like dating me has paid off after all. The old, boring you, would have never have done that."

"No." June admitted, pulling out the contents of the safe, "And then I wouldn't have found out your dirty little secret that your, gasp, a Harry Potter fan! Ha, I knew you had a little nerd in you."

"Please, the only little nerd which has been in me is you." Chloe quipped, "And it's not like I read the books, and I only watch it for peaces of man candy like Tom Felton, and Ralph Fiennes. Yum."

"Wait, you had a crush on He Who Must Not Be Named?" June frowned, before rolling her eyes and scoffing, "Of course you did?"

"He Who-" Chloe frowned, before grinning with delight, "Oh my God, are you actually afraid to say Voldemort?"

"No." June said unconvincingly.

"So say it." Chloe folded her arms.

"I, I... I just don't want the bad Ju Ju, okay?" June whined.

"Oh, that's precious." Chloe laughed, "You're even more of an adorable Hufflepuff than I thought."

"I'm not a Hufflepuff!" June whined petulantly, "I'm a Gryffindor."

"That's exactly what a Hufflepuff would say." Chloe pointed out with a chuckle, before pulling her pouting girlfriend into her arms, "Awww, don't be like that. It just means I get to protect you with my cool Slytherin powers. Like always."

June wasn't sure about 'always', as it certainly hadn't always been this way between them, but instead she smiled at her girlfriend and asked, "So, does this mean you'll watch the movies with me?"

Chloe shrugged, "As long as you don't complain when I start fucking you."

June rolled her eyes, and sighed, "Okay, but do you think we can make it through the credits first this time?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Chloe grinned, before kissing her girlfriend.


End file.
